Live to Drive
by librarat
Summary: AU: Harry Potter is the child of two of the greatest racers on earth and people soon see that he's inherited his parents gift for racing. Soon he enters into the World Race at only seventeen and wins by a long shot. After he wins, he qualifies to be in the Galaxy Race that his parents won sixteen years earlier. Can he win, or will he die trying when he's facing their murderer?


Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this story.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day out, the sun was just starting to go down to the point where the sky was being painted a slightly reddish color surrounded by orange.

James Potter and his beautiful wife Lily were in the front of their Lunar Hover Drive while their one year-old son was nestled in the safety of his mother's arms. The three were making their way to their child's godparent's home.

You see, the proud parents had just won the Galaxy Race. They had defeated the previous champion, Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort if you didn't know his true name and they were going to see their long-time friends to celebrate.

After all, it wasn't often that a human tag-team won the Galaxy Race. Only the best of the best racers were allowed to participate in the race.

James shifted the gears slightly to go a bit faster because it never failed to make Harry laugh, Lily and him never tired of hearing their beautiful son laugh.

"How long will it be until we get to Sirius and Remus', James?" Lily asked as she looked up from playing with baby Harry.

"Only a few more minutes, look, there's the house now." James replied as he pointed the house out.

Lily smiled and went back to playing with Harry while James shifted the gears to a slower speed.

The couple smiled at each other as they neared the house, and all was well until James heard a slight noise that was barely there. It was like a switch had been flipped and then the car was swerving.

Lily gasped and hugged Harry tighter to her while James threw one of his arms out to pull his wife and child closer to him.

* * *

"Remy, what's happening to James' car?" Sirius asked with panic evident in his voice as he quickly moved to jump on his Noir Hover Bike.

"Siri, we need to go now. They're going to crash!" Remus nearly yelled as he placed himself behind Sirius and put his arms around his husband as they sped out of their driveway.

"James, what do we do!?" Lilly yelled above the flames that had emerged from the engine. She watched as her husband tried in vain to slow the vehicle down and held her son tighter.

_No, no, we've only started our family, we can't die, Harry can't die, he's only just begun to live! _James thought as he tried to steer the craft from swerving.

_Please, don't let my baby boy die, please! _Lily thought as she buried her nose into her child's soft black hair.

The couple locked eyes with each other and nodded, they knew what was going to happen to them, but they wouldn't let it happen to their son.

Just as the Lunar started to turn on its side and start to lose against gravity, James wrapped his wife in his arms and between them laid Harry. All safe and sound between his parents.

* * *

_Jamie, Lil', Pup, don't die! _Sirius and Remus thought in synch, just before they saw the Lunar flip onto its side and continue to smash into the ground as it kept going.

The two could only watch in horror as their best friends and godson were trapped in the flipping craft.

"No, no, Jamie, Lil', Harry!" Sirius screamed as he sped up on his Noir.

The couple didn't even wait for the bike to stop before they had jumped off of it to search for their friends in the wreck that used to be their car.

Remus grabbed Sirius when he heard a noise.

The two quickly ran over to the area where the noise was coming from and gasped in relief when they saw their godson crying with not a scratch on him other than a mark on his for-head that must have been made from the flying metal and glass.

Remus carefully picked him up and called for the authorities to come. The two knew that their friends would've done everything that they could to ensure that their son would survive such a crash even at the cost of their very lives, and thus knew that James and Lily lived no more.

* * *

The whole world grieved the loss of the two racers when their deaths made the news. Many fans showed up at the funeral to give their condolences to the grief stricken Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as well as the two racers most precious gift, Harry.

Of course, when Tom Riddle showed up with a sickly smile, Remus had to restrain Sirius from leaping on the man and shouting accusations. After all, the man had promised to get even with the Potters for winning the Galaxy Race.

"Hm, I am so sorry for your loss, Little Potter." Riddle said charmingly as he leaned down to look Harry in his big green eyes. Harry smiled at the man in front of him sweetly and raised his arm.

Everyone watched the two, Sirius nearly hyperventilated when Riddle got close to Harry.

What they all saw next was unexpected.

Harry had slapped Riddle with such strength that you wouldn't have thought he was just a small baby.

Riddle narrowed his eyes at the child and growled before leaving in a fit of pure fury.

* * *

"Sirius, you cannot take Harry on your Hover Bike. He's only five." Remus said with barely concealed fury after he had grabbed Harry from where he was seated in front of Sirius.

"But Uncle Remy, I like riding the bike with Uncle Siri!" Harry whined as he struggled to get out of Remus' arms.

Remus sighed and took Harry inside while Sirius followed behind him.

"Pup, you're just so young, and I don't want you to get hurt." Remus tried to explain to the five year-old.

"It's alright Uncle Remy, besides I love driving, and one day I'll compete in the Galaxy Race!" Harry said excitedly as he waved his arms.

Sirius chuckled and ruffled his godson's unruly black hair.

"Imagine that, first your parents and then you. You just might start a family legacy Pup." He said as Harry batted at his hand.

"Un, I want to show everyone that humans aren't inferior to anyone else and that we can compete just as well as they can." Harry said with a sweet smile that melted both Sirius and Remus to their core.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, this is my newest story and I think I'm going to try and alternate between this and To Be a Child Again.**

**So let me know if you like this one!**


End file.
